bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael Hojo
'Raphael Hojo'(Deceased) "Why bother? We all have to die someday. So why not now?" ''Raphael Hojo ''(Aka: That kid over there, Hey you!, Mr. Forgetful, and finally Raph), formerly a citizen of the united states until his faithful encounter with the spiritual world through a cousin's "gift". Since then has moved to Karakura town to discover away to remove said gift from his possession, but has thus far been unsuccessful in this. Instead, what was gained was a death sentence by the local relatives and forced to take up title and position orignal held by that very same cousin until either a solution was found to remove the gift or...until he existed no more. He now stands as Karakura's town "Guardian Devil" like many before him while still doing his best to survive the day time life. Appearance By all intents and purpose, Raphael has the appearance of your typical average foreigner brought up in a second home of a country. His general outfit consists only of a T-shirt (usual red with the words: I see your mouth moving ,but all I hear is Blah blah blah etc...), a one strap back pack, a pair of dark brown, baggy cargo pants, and a simple pair of Nikkie. His dark complexion and even darker eyes gives away his African heritage ,but is mainly kept hidden behind his maroon tinted, circle shades (OOC: think Ovan from hack//G.U) and nearly over sized, dark Grey hoody (always keeping his face in shadows). An accursed set of leather gloves is always present covering his hands and double as his main weapon. Underneath the hood is nothing amazingly specials compared to others ince all there is the head of a black, curly haired youth standing at 6'2" and weighing at 260 lbs.. His relatively unkempt beard and budding mustache makes him appear older then what he is. Personality For all intents and purpose, Raphael is your pretty much normal young adult fresh out of high school. However, his mental resolve and brilliance came at the price a darker and reclusive personality. Generally speaking, Raphael does keep enough of his cynicism if not outright hostility in check either out of fear of the consequences or his natural knack for two things: Poor short-term memory or straight out carelessness brought on by his natural cluelessness. Case in point being his infamous and normally always present expression of someone's whose "not all there". This is only aided by the fact that both his spiritual and physical sight is naturally weaker. The former however continues to grow thanks to his knack for surrounding himself with the suppernatural on a day to day basis. Delving further into the darker half of his being, whenever he comes under an immense amount of pressure beyond his will power to resist or when his would be enemies take things to far, all the pent up feelings and doubts within Raphael are turned into berserker level fury. The other key triggers to this blind ,and usual brief state of control loss is a deep sense of claustrophobia while pressed around to many others instead of his own company. If not severe injuries, mob level ridiculed being directed on him, or repeated attacks to his psyche in whatever methods the attacker deemed fit(IE: PSI Attacks). Thus far Raphael holds few ties outside of his loose interpertation of teacher and student relationship with Dravin and general antagony when it comes to his fellow students at the Honoo no Tami Academy. History Before his faithful move to Karakura Town and the beginings of what promised to be a momenteous shift in his Life, Raphael original resided in an out of the way town in the United States. It is there with a frayed vision apart of his genetic make-up that he grew to be not a man of the people, but a self-restrictive recluse with conflicting wordly views. Although he was born and raised in a family of five back in the states, Raphael journeyed to karakura town for two orginal yet seperate purposes: To get in contact with the cousin (the same which gave him the hollow gloves) ,and secondly simply get some R&R before he has to returning for college hunt. Unfortunately, things didn't pan out exactly as he had wish. Fore not only did he find out that his cousin disappeared ,but that he would be taking his place in whatever duties, the so called spirit purification. The share audicity and possible madness of his distant cousin's nearly sent him over the edge if not for the fact that his own parents intervention. Both of which knew all along and had suggested the idea of the visit in hope of a more "forceful" method towards breaking him out of his shell. Unfortunatly, this soon backfired due to the occasional odd stares and gossip behind his back. Not to mention that fact that some of the language was completely lost on him. Nonetheless, Raphael preservered and took up an altered version of his cousin's martial arts style which both spawned the creation of his signature defense and attack as well as improving his physical toughness. Throughout it all, Raphael does not sit as idle as he used too ,and instead use whatever methods at his disposal (and can withstand personally) to hopefully speed up the process of finding his cousin. As far as spiritual abilites goes, Raphael lacks a clear enough site to see no more then distortion of the air where hollows/shinigami stand or the faded form of weaker spirits. Due to the destruction that usal follows the haze, the young man has also gained a sort of higher level paranoia; amplified further by a feeling of familiratiy between them and his gloves. The gloves themselves were also his twelth birthday gift from the very same cousin who disappeared ,and through indirect means were the cause of him gaining the partial sight in the first place. Death After over half of year with the "voice" of the hollow gloves bonded to his being, Raphael's resistance to them dwindle to the point that his behavior patterns became abnormally agressive, reckless, and above all dangerous especially in the heat of battle. Because of this he invetiably died trying in vain to defeat a gillian class hollow. It was not until the final moments in which his soul began to leave his body that the very same gloves made good with a promise made at the begining of his first and only year in Karakura Town. His body and soul were consumed by the very flames he wielded in life before being absorbed into the gloves. Thankfully, no one else will befall the same fate (hopefully) thanks to a prior aquaintance, a bount by the name of Ilmeya, retrieving the gloves. What shall become of them after that point remains unknown to all...﻿ Abilities within & without Before his untimely death at the manipulative hands of his own weapon, Raphael displayed a strange variety of abilities spawned mostly from his will as well as combat experience picked up over is last year of life. The main foicle point of these abilities revolved around the manipulation of spiritual flames, illusions, minor telepathy, and physical enhancements to his body and range of attacks brought by spiritual energy and his main weapon: the hollow gloves. He also seemed to have displayed some ability with constructing items from his reiatsu, but nothing truly noteworthy. Category:Character Page Category:Honoo no Tami Academy